


dark connection

by cursebreakker



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Dark fic (?), Dom/sub Undertones, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-TLJ, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), blackmail for sexual favor, emo dark lord makes his gf cum too, no beta we die like men, scavenger as a pet name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursebreakker/pseuds/cursebreakker
Summary: kylo ren blackmails the scavenger into getting what he wants.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 68





	dark connection

**Author's Note:**

> hey (:
> 
> beware of the tags, this is probably a squeaky fic for some people. keep safe, don't read on if you're not into dom/sub undertones, blackmail for sexual favors, extremely dubious consent. 
> 
> you have been warned.

Kylo Ren entered his quarters by the end of the day, exhaling loudly and taking off his reconstructed helmet. The jagged crimson lines where the destroyed pieces had been glued back together seemed to glow under the artificial lighting of his room. 

He shrugged off his heavy, dark cape and left it on the floor for a droid to pick it up. Then, he moved into the refresher for a relaxing bath. 

It took little time to fill the tub with warm water, once he had disposed of his clothes he climbed into the tub and leaned his back against the tub's material. 

His muscles were still a bit sore from the training session he'd had with his Knights earlier that day. Kylo had asked them to not hold back, and unsurprisingly, they hadn't. Now, after hours of that training session and a couple of insufferable meetings later (part of his new duties as Supreme Leader) he was finally soaking his body in warm water and having the time to inspect the few bruises scattered across his torso and thighs. 

His only comfort was knowing that his Knights were probably in a worse state. He smirked. There was a reason why he was their leader and not the other way around. 

Kylo's eyes fell to the flaccid member between his legs. He allowed his mind to wander a bit, momentarily pondering if he should spend some of his energy to pleasure himself or if he should just finish off with his bath and go to sleep. Time was, after all, of the essence. 

They were so close to finding out the Resistance's new hiding hole, and once they did...well, then they would have won and there would be no obstacle between the First Order and the greater good of the galaxy. 

A pair of feisty green eyes came to mind, making him grip the lips of the tub, knuckles going white from the force. 

The scavenger was a menace to his mental capabilities, burrowing deep under his skin and coming forth whenever he least expected it. She was like a parasite, living somewhere deep inside him and causing him pain every now and again. 

He wanted to rip her out by force, but the more he tried to tamper with the strange link that kept opening their minds to each other on inopportune moments, the more said link seemed to strengthen. 

So he'd learned to leave it alone, even if it killed him not to  _ do  _ something about it. 

As if conjured by his thoughts, the scavenger's presence was preceded by a vacuum of sound that he'd become too aware of by now. Shutting his eyes and cursing the Force for this bad joke, he reopened them to a starstruck scavenger holding her quarterstaff aloft as if she'd been in the middle of practice. 

Her cheeks were red from exertion, flyaway hairs escaping the three buns she had apparently returned to after the last time he'd seen her where she'd worn her hair down. She narrowed her eyes, then averted them when she noticed the state he was in. 

She didn't say anything, simply turned her back to him and continued practicing with her quarterstaff, which was a strange sight to behold in the middle of his refresher. 

A dark thought wiggled its way through to the front of his mind, taking root. She had been disconcerted about his naked torso once before, and now she tried to ignore his naked body, quarterstaff swinging violently in the air. 

He stepped out of the tub, water dripping down his body onto the floor. Rey froze, clearly aware of what was happening behind her. 

Kylo walked up to where she was standing, he could see the top of her head from where he stood, see the way her chest was heaving with hard intakes of breath. 

He dared to lay one hand on her arm, fingers closing around her biceps. For one glorious moment, she allowed it. 

And then she whirled around, eyes blazing, placing one end of her quarterstaff to the soft skin under his chin. 

"Don't  _ touch  _ me, monster." Her accented words slithered over his skin, making him shiver. 

"I thought you'd have nicer words for me, scavenger," he mocked, "after all we've been through." 

She spat on his face, the warm blob of saliva falling over his mouth. He peeked his tongue out, tasting her the only way he ever would be allowed to. 

The look of disgust on her face said enough. 

"Where are you?" He laced his words with the Force's influence, knowing it would have no effect on the scavenger, but he didn't want this little meeting to end. 

He didn't want to go back to radio silence. 

"That won't work on me," she snapped, smirking triumphantly. 

Kylo grabbed her quarterstaff, wrangling it off her hands. She'd been distracted and he had taken his prize right from under her nose. 

She glared at him, then gazed down at her staff in his hand, but she soon averted her eyes once more. Now it was his turn to smirk. Her cheeks were red for another reason now. 

"Give it back." 

He tutted, swirling the quarterstaff in his hand. "I like it," he said, "I think I'll keep it." 

Her eyes were hot, flaming blazes. She would rip him to pieces if she ever got her hands on that quarterstaff once more. 

"What do you want for it?" She gritted out. 

Kylo pursed his lips. "You know what I want." 

"I can't give you my location." She shook her head. "I can't betray my friends like that." 

And there was a pleading tone to her voice, it made him feel powerful. It made his head grow too big, ideas swirling freely through his mind, ideas that he had the utmost care to keep locked away. 

"I could just keep the staff and ask my scientists to identify where it came from," he pondered. "Surely there's pollen in the air or invisible life forms that would appear in a scientific report." 

The scavenger's face palled before his eyes. "Please," she whispered. 

He could keep the staff. He could find her right now, end the Resistance and take whatever he wanted. But he could also teach her a lesson, drag this thing between them for a little while longer...they'd find their base soon enough, but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that the staff made little difference in their searches for the Resistance's last surviving cell. 

And since she didn't know, she'd be desperate to retrieve her staff, to save her friends. Kylo almost scoffed out loud at the thought of those traitors and riff-raff as being her friends. 

She was better than all of them combined. 

She deserved much more than what they had to offer. She deserved a throne and people that would worship her on their knees. 

But she needed a little lesson on humility first. 

"Get on your knees." 

Her eyebrows pulled together, clearly confused. 

"I'm not repeating myself," he warned. And, to his utter delight, she obliged. 

The sight of the scavenger kneeling before his naked form was enough to kick into action the numerous fantasies that he kept locked away in a dark corner of his mind. 

She wasn't looking at him though, she had her eyes trained on an empty spot in the wall. 

"Look at it." 

She didn't. Her eyes kept stubbornly turned toward the wall. 

He cupped her chin, then forced her head in the direction he wanted it to. " _ Look _ at it," he hissed. 

Her green eyes fell on his rapidly awakening cock, then she looked up and it was enough to have him almost blinded by lust. He wanted to see her looking up at him like that with her mouth full of him. 

"Good girl," he said, letting his hand fall away. 

"You're repugnant." 

He smirked, bringing his fingers to her lips. The skin there was chapped, but as he pushed just a little bit inside, he could feel the warmth and wetness of her mouth and imagine it wrapped around his cock. 

"I am," he answered, eyes transfixed on her face. "And you'll take my cock in your mouth without complaining." 

She reared her head back, as if he'd just slapped her. Her eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip trembled, but he could see the resolve in her posture. 

"Go on, then." He touched her cheek gently, caressing her as a lover would. "For your friends." 

His cock was fully erect, standing proudly away from his body and ruddy at the tip. The scavenger brought one hand around his shaft, making him hiss at the contact, and gripped him too hard, but he relished the pressure like a masochist. 

" _ Kriff _ ." Kylo felt his knees go weak and she hadn't even started. He moved to the sink, where he could lean against it without risk of falling back due to the pleasure he was sure would come for him in the very near future. 

The scavenger adjusted herself, turning around now that he'd changed positions, and he wondered where  _ she  _ was. In an open field? In a training room? If she was caught, would they see her sucking an invisible cock or would they be able to see the entire scene? 

Her lips closed around the tip of his cock and he decided he didn't care about any of those questions any longer. 

She was clearly inexperienced, that much was clear. But she compensated for it in enthusiasm, brought by the wish to save her friends. Kylo buried his fingers on her hair, wanting to dismantle that ridiculous hairstyle, needing to feel her tresses between his fingers as he fucked her mouth. 

So he did just that. She didn't complain though, her mouth was already occupied with bringing him pleasure.  _ Oh _ ! What pleasure she brought. 

"Yes," he mumbled, "just like that." 

She bobbed on his cock, gagging on it. 

"Good job." He kept praising her. " _ Good,  _ good girl." 

Her nails dug into the backs of his thighs. Kylo couldn't keep his eyes off her and the rhythmic way in which she took him, the spit running down one side of her mouth and the state of dishevelment her hair was in (courtesy of his fingers). It was better than any fantasy. 

And then—

Then she looked up. 

Her eyes were rimmed with tears, and they looked oh so innocent as his cock was being fed to her mouth. Kylo almost came right then. 

But he had other plans for the seed that would explode out of him. 

He pulled his cock out of her mouth, it made a sonorous  _ pop  _ and spit still linked the tip of him to her lips. "Get up," he said, pulling her up by the arm. 

She scrambled onto her feet, confused. 

Kylo didn't ask for permission, he simply pushed her pants down. The scavenger screamed in protest, trying to punch him but he held her fist inches from his nose with the aid of the Force. 

" _ Behave _ ," he said. 

She looked like she wanted to protest, but her sense of duty held her back. She would do anything to save her friends. 

He maneuvered her to the edge of the sink where he'd been previously leaning against, then lifted her onto the counter and looked down at her bare cunt. She was charmingly natural, coarse dark hair covering most of her entrance. 

Kylo couldn't hold back the urge to touch it. His long fingers slowly inched towards her, feeling her curls against his skin and then her lower lips which didn't hide her arousal. 

"Will your Resistance friends know you were dripping wet for their enemy?" He mocked, touching the bundle of nerves located at the apex between her thighs. Her legs clamped shut, trying to keep him out. 

" _ Please _ , don't." 

He considered her plead, then decided he would have—hopefully—other opportunities to fuck her cunt. Right now, his balls were already beginning to hurt from his denied release, and he needed to take care of it before it was too late. 

Kylo pushed her thighs open wide, then, because he couldn't help himself, he brushed his cockhead through her folds gathering her hot wetness. She whimpered, bringing his attention back to her face. 

She was flushed, her lips swollen and hair all over the place. He was sure she never looked more beautiful than she did right then and there. 

"Keep still," he told her. 

He gently picked one of her hands and brought it to his cock, guiding her movements up and down his shaft which was already sufficiently wet from her spit. 

The scavenger seemed to realize what he wanted, for she kept going even after he let his hand fall and braced both his arms by the side of her prone body. If he was a lesser man, he would have taken her even after she'd asked him not to, but even a monster like him had principles. 

He could only take so much from her, more than that, he would not take if she didn't offer it willingly. 

She kept fucking him with her hand, the sight of her small fingers wrapped around his thick length would be enough fuel for many solo sessions to come. Though he doubted his own hand would ever feel as good or satisfactory as she felt. 

Her hand slowed down, and she looked confused for a moment. "D-do you like this?" 

Kylo's eyebrows linked above the bridge of his nose. And only then he realized he'd been frowning at his own thoughts—she had probably thought he wasn't enjoying himself. 

He snaked one hand around her head, fisting the hair at her nape and bringing her head closer to his face. "So fucking much," he said, breath ghosting over her pink, swollen lips. 

She gasped, hand restarting its movements between their bodies. They were so close now, her legs splayed open offering her cunt to him like a gift. He would like to touch her again, feel for that little bundle of joy that would bring her toe-curling pleasure. 

He decided to try. 

His fingers found her hot entrance, collecting some of her wetness—dripping in obscene amounts out of her hole—and bringing it to the spot that would make her scream. As he began his ministrations though, she didn't give any reactions besides from the quickening of her breaths. 

He was getting close, the telltale signs of an orgasm curling around his lower stomach. 

"Tell me," he said in hurried tones, "is this good?" 

Her eyes were half closed, she nodded. But that wasn't enough for him. Kylo brought his free hand, the one that wasn't furiously rubbing her pleasure spot, around her neck and squeezed just enough to bring her back to attention. "Tell me," he ordered. 

"Y-yes," she stuttered, closing her eyes once and for all. " _ Yes _ ." 

"Good girl." He felt her shudder at the compliment and smirked. 

It didn't take long for her to reach her peak, Kylo was very talented with his fingers, after all. Her hand was still fucking him, and it kept doing so even while she was trembling with her own waves of pleasure. The sight of the scavenger flushed and brought to climax by his hands was enough of a stimuli to urge Kylo on, and soon enough he was taking control of his cock from her hands and urgently fucking himself with his hand. 

He aimed for her cunt. His grunts and moans echoed in the refresher, and his seed shot out of his cock and coated the scavenger's lower lips in white. 

She looked down at the mess, one finger touching his cum. "What is this?" 

Kylo stared. Could she truly not know? 

"Stand up," he said, instead. 

She didn't need to be asked twice. He caught sight of her trying to wipe away his mess, but he would have none of that, so he held her wrist and gave her a warning look.  _ Not yet _ , it silently conveyed. 

"Put your pants back on." 

He could see the protest forming on her lips, but it died down as soon as he held out her quarterstaff to her. She practically ripped it off his hands, and slipped into her pants without letting the thing fall from her grip. 

Kylo couldn't help the satisfied smirk on his face. 

"I wonder if your friends would be horrified to know you're walking around their Resistance base with my cum coating your cunt." 

She narrowed her eyes. "You're disgusting." 

He shrugged. 

"And I hate you." 

Kylo tucked some of her disheveled hair behind one ear, but she almost bit his fingers off. He chuckled at her display of ferocity. 

"We'll meet again, scavenger." 

Without notice, she hit him on the balls with her quarterstaff making him double over in pain. He felt nausea roil inside him, she probably rendered him infertile with that blow. 

He deserved it, he knew he did. But  _ kriff _ , it hurt. 

"Rot in hell, Kylo Ren." And she spat again, this time it landed next to his foot. 

With perfect timing, their connection was severed and the last thing he saw was her triumphant face as tears of pain trailed down his cheeks. 

His only comfort being the fact that she had his cum between her legs. It made his current situation a little bit more bearable. 

The Resistance's last Jedi having the Jedi killer's cum smeared all over her cunt. 

A fine thought indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more chapters to this, so keep an eye out if you're interested.


End file.
